thefinalfantasycanonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasia Exscidium Finale: Final Fantasy XVI
Fantasia Exscidium Finale: Final Fantasy XVI (ファンタジア エックスシッディアム フィナーレ ファイナルファンタジーXVI Fantajia Ekkusushiddiamu Fināre: Fainaru Fantajī Shikkusutīn) is the collective name of a series of games made under the Final Fantasy XVI label by Japanese console developer Square Enix. Made in the same vein as the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, and the Ivalice Alliance collections, Fantasia Exscidium Finale, which simplifies as "ending fantasy's destruction", is nevertheless based on various worlds and different characters, but each game will be "ultimately based on and expand upon a common mythos." The connection between the Fantasia Exscidium Finale games could be partly compared to the one that exists between games in the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy series - different universes but roughly the same deity mythos. Officially, they have been characterised as "different titles based on variations of the FINAL FANTASY XVI universe". Games The games within Fantasia Exscidium Finale are: *''Final Fantasy XVI'' *''Final Fantasy XVI-2'' *''Final Fantasy Beginning XVI'' *''Final Fantasy Apocalypse XVI'' *''Final Fantasy Transcend XVI'' *''Final Fantasy Rebirth XVI'' *''Final Fantasy Celestial XVI'' Each of the games are made by a different team of developers within Square Enix. According to Square Enix, the Fantasia Exscidium Finale is not solely restricted to these games, and other new developments are already underway and will be announced in time. The trademark Final Fantasy Disgrace XVI and Final Fantasy Destroy XVI, for example, were registered in the United States on June 2, 2016; however there have been no announcements of any plans to make games of these titles. Square Enix executives also mentioned their desire to make a sequel to Final Fantasy XVI, which would concentrate on expanding the story. On February 19, 2020, the direct sequel Final Fantasy XVI-2 was announced. Web novelization Although not directly part of the Fantasia Exscidium Finale compilation, a web novel, later made into a CD Drama, titled Final Fantasy XVI: Exodus is also part of the Final Fantasy XVI expanded universe. Novella Final Fantasy XVI: The Forgotten Chapter is a novella that was released with Fantasia Exscidium Finale: Final Fantasy XVI Complete in Japan, and introduces several new plot points and characters to Final Fantasy XVI, covering events that took place before the game's beginning, the events that take place during the game itself, and events that take place directly after the game's ending as experienced by the new characters, as well as those all ready in the game. Similar to Exodus, it is directly related to the game's plot. However, its exact chronology is unknown, as it includes elements of a prequel, sequel, and interquel to several of the key events that take place in Final Fantasy XVI. The new characters and plot points introduced in The Forgotten Chapter are further developed in and serve as a basis for Final Fantasy XVI-2. Etymology Square Enix's page states that Fantasia Exscidium Finale can be simplified to "ending fantasy's destruction." This directly references the compilation's overall theme of destroying or trying to become a deity, deities being what the word "fantasia," or "fantasy," is symbollic of. "Finale" is a synonym of the term "ending," and "exscidium" is Latin for "demolition," a synonym of "destruction." In order for the compilation's title to truly match what Square Enix states it can be simplified to, it would have to have been known as "Finale Fantasia Exscidium," something staff at Square stated had poor appeal in comparison to the existing title when read or stated aloud. Trivia *The titles of the games in the series join together to follow the pattern of gods, the ultimate forms of life, creating lesser beings to both enslave and love, all hell breaking lose as humanity begins to disagree with the gods, humanity becoming superior to the gods that created them, gods regaining control over the universe, and humans and gods living in harmony as a single, equal entity. *Excluding remakes of games for more modern systems with little to no changes made from the originals, the series is the first to have every game included in it remade with new content added. This was done as a tribute to the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Fantasia Exscidium Finale: Final Fantasy XVI